Talk:Unnamed Danube class starships
Three runabouts Where was it stated that a Galaxy class can hold three runabouts? AmdrBoltz 00:21, 23 May 2005 (UTC) : The Enterprise-D was said to have delivered the original 3 runabouts to DS9 in the DS9 pilot thus its been presumed it has space to hold at least 3. Makes sence. Thanks AmdrBoltz 00:35, 23 May 2005 (UTC) :::Yes, but i love playing the devil's advocate : the E-D delivered the 3 runabouts, but this doesn't imply that they fit in its shuttlebay, nor he could operate them. Perharps he transported them as kits that were assembled on ds9. --rami ::::I'm sure that 3 would fit in the shuttlebay. If you look at the Odyssey in DS9's "The Jem'Hadar" and compare it to the Mekong and Orinoco, the main shuttlebay would certainly be large enough to contain three runabouts seen as it spans several decks and much of the internal space of the saucer. It's also possible that Galaxy-class shuttlebays work on the same principle as Voyager's magic expanding Shuttlebay 2. Name and registry I would think in the case of a runabout that is assigned to a star ship it would carry that ships registry like the shuttle craft do. It would proly be further classified with a number relevant to the number of runabouts assigned such as runabout 2 (of 3 in this case). The name would proly be "Name Here" instead of "USS Name Here". Just speculation though. Generalleoff 10:51, 15 June 2006 (UTC) :I disagree. Runabouts differ from shuttlecraft as they are their own class of starship and therefore have always had their own USS names and NCC registries. If they should bear the registry of their mother ship, then the DS9 runabouts should all have the same (be it 'DS9' and a number or something), but they don't. Merger into "Unnamed Danube" article This should be merged into the Unnamed Danube class starships article. Torlek 21:10, 26 November 2006 (UTC) : Oppose, see the discussion at Talk:Farragut shuttlecraft. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:59, 31 May 2007 (UTC) :: Using that logic, then the DS9 runabouts listed there should be a Runabout (Deep Space 9, 237x), --Alan 05:04, 31 May 2007 (UTC) : Explain to me what is different here from Farragut shuttlecraft then, since when I proposed that be merged with an "unnamed X" page, I was opposed (by you, citing this article as your example). --OuroborosCobra talk 05:46, 31 May 2007 (UTC) ::: This is an unnamed Danube-class starship... so shouldn't it be on unnamed Danube class starships? As for the qualifier, do we know for sure this thing was actually assigned to the Enterprise and not on loan from whatever area the conference was held? Okay, that's a bit of a stretch, but still, we're not 100% sure. As for the Farragut shuttlecraft, the should probably be merged with the SD-103 type since both ships are unnamed. (Although one can argue that the Farragut craft specifically came from the Farragut, while the runabout may have come from an unspecified location. Eh... dunno.) --From Andoria with Love 06:17, 14 June 2007 (UTC) ::: Cobra, are you still opposed to this merge? --From Andoria with Love 17:34, 1 August 2007 (UTC) : As long as this article is cited as the only reason not to merge Farragut shuttlecraft, yes. If we decide to also merge that (as I originally suggested over a year ago), then I do not oppose. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:47, 1 August 2007 (UTC) ::: So you'll only support this merge if Farragut shuttlecraft is merged with SD-103 type? The problem with that is, SD-103 type is not a page for "Unnamed SD-103 types", it's a page for the SD-103 type. There is apparently only one unnamed SD-103 type shuttlecraft... I mean, if you want to move "Farragut shuttlecraft" to "Unnamed SD-103 type shuttlecraft", that's something you're gonna hafta bring up there. But I think this page should be merged regardless. --From Andoria with Love 12:53, 9 August 2007 (UTC) :: This discussion is about this article, and what we are to do with this article. This merge is almost a year old, and I'm getting tired of looking at it on the "pages to be merged" list. A consensus here does not mean it has to be a 100% support. This is not a vote, it is a discussion of the facts. Even if it were a vote, and assuming Shran is voting "yay", it is at 75% support. Regardless, the fact remains, we don't know where the runabout was assigned to, nor, for that matter, was it ever fully established (only speculated) that the E-D ever carried any Danube's in its regular complement in the first place; just that 4 members of the crew of the USS Enterprise-D traveled aboard it. The most accurate title on Memory Alpha that would support the inclusion of this article, cut and dry, is Unnamed Danube class starships. --Alan del Beccio 20:38, 18 August 2007 (UTC) :::: I agree, there's no difference between this runabout and all those unnamed ones used by the DS9 crew. Kennelly 12:49, 24 August 2007 (UTC) PNA - List the unnamed runabouts here * The one destroyed by Klingons on Ajilon Prime in * The one Ezri took to Sappora VII in . Could someone help fill out this article? -- Tough Little Ship 17:41, 30 June 2006 (UTC) Picard's runabout Name I remember reading somewhere that this ship might have been called the USS Potomac. Can anyone confirm? Starfleetjedi 07:21, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :Certainly not in canon. --OuroborosCobra talk 07:24, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Non-canon is a given. I'm talking about putting that tidbit, if anyone can track down a source for it, in the footnote. Starfleetjedi 14:08, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::I took a look over at Memory Beta real quick. I couldn't find any reference there, either to the Potomac or any other references. Keep in mind, however, there is a lot of info they don't have yet, simply because it hasn't been created. If you could, it would help if you could try and remember where you read it. :) ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 16:49, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Found it, on Wikipedia. Under the list of known runabouts, it notes that Picard's runabout is referred in non-canon as Potomac but alas that too is unsourced... Starfleetjedi 16:59, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Registry From what I can tell, the registry at least appears to be NCC-72423 in the scenes that were not reused footage... But it is slightly blurry so i'm not a 100% sure even after trying to photoshop the contrast... --Pseudohuman 15:12, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Other passengers on Ezri's runabout to New Sidney? Under the section for "Ezri's runabout to New Sidney", this statement is made: :Before arriving at New Sydney, this ship gave transport to other passengers. I looked through the transcript for this episode and didn't find anything stating this. However, I didn't remove the line from the article right away in case it was something I missed, or maybe something that wouldn't be apparent from a transcript. If someone could verify what exactly in the episode justifies this line, it would be greatly appreciated. :-) -Mdettweiler 22:59, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :Take a look at the episode screenshots, other personnel loaded onto the runabout. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:40, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Ah, I see it now. Thanks for pointing that out. -Mdettweiler 02:24, September 19, 2009 (UTC)